


Dark Stain

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cleaning, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part was written for Prompt "Cleaning" @ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Stain

  
Ruby locked the door and turned back to finished cleaning the last of the tables.

Belle hadn't come in today. She hadn't come in since Ruby had broken her heart.

While having the affair (she wasn't sure that was the right way to describe it, maybe cheating, two-timing or slutting around were better) with Regina had had justified it in all kinds of ways. She had known it was wrong but she hadn't been able to stop. She had sacrificed love for lust. She'd given up the warm embrace of Belle for the burning heat of Regina.

She wiped away a coffee ring on one of the tables, wishing it was that easy to take away the dark stain on her heart.

Ruby accepted all she could do was give Belle space and time and hope that she would be able to forgive her weakness.

She knew in truth that Belle would probably never be able to trust her again. She scrubbed at a stubborn splash of relish. In her heart was a sliver of hope that love would heal the wound.

While she cleaned she thought about what she could do or say that would help fix her sin.

When she was done she turned out the lights and locked up. Walking home she saw Regina and Gold antagonising each other. Regina looked over and smiled, Ruby's heart skipped a beat but she kept walking.

She cursed herself because even now she had thought how sexy Regina looked.


End file.
